100 Themes Challenge
by pineappleSAMBA
Summary: Several USxUK sentances and such. The very famous challenge all of you fangirls have probably heard of. USxUK
1. Chapter 1: 1 to 10

**Author's Note:**

I'm sure you guys have all heard of this challenge before...well this is my shot at it. Hope it doesn't fail to hard.

**

* * *

**

**1. Introduction**

Of course Alfred was seme, he was just too heroic.

**2. Love**

Of course Arthur believed in love. He just never thought he'd fall in it.

**3. Light**

Arthur was always the light at the end of the tunnel. Something Alfred looked forward to.

**4. Dark**

Whenever Arthur would get caught up in the darkness of depression, it was always Alfred that brought him back.

**5. Seeking Solace**

No matter how many bottles he drank, he could never find complete comfort after the war.

**6. Break Away**

Alfred had no choice. Breaking away from Arthur was the only way to get his attention to whom he really was.

**7. Heaven**

His heaven was and always would be in Alfred's arms. Not that he would ever admit it.

**8. Innocence**

Alfred couldn't help but laugh at Arthur's innocence at times. He almost couldn't believe that he was actually a virgin still...

**9. Drive**

One of their most popular arguments: what side of the bloody street to drive on.

**10. Breathe Again**

"Arthur, just breathe," he coaxed the man, holding his hand tightly as the dentist prepared to pull the tooth. He obeyed once but..."No, keep breathing Arthur!"

* * *

First ten completed! I'm going to try to update every week, but that may or may not happen. Just 2 reviews will keep this going...I already have the next 15 done so it would be a shame if no one wanted them...


	2. Chapter 2: 11 to 20

OTL SORRY IT WAS LATE

* * *

**11. Memory**

It hurt for both of them to remember. All they could do is try to keep their future bright.

**12. Insanity**

There were 100 too many things that Arthur couldn't stand about Alfred. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

**13. Misfortune**

Arthur was taught not to laugh at one's misfortune, but how could he resist when he saw Alfred fall flat on his face from carrying too many burgers?

**14. Smile**

Sometimes it took a little work, but it was always worth it to see Arthur's true smile.

**15. Silence**

Their favorite silence: the one after a shared kiss.

**16. Questioning**

"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" Arthur shouted as he entered Alfred's hospital room after a minor car accident. Alfred could only sigh and sweatdrop.

**17. Blood**

The tears were already too much, but it was nothing compared to the insane amount of bloodshed that littered that battlefield.

**18. Rainbow**

Something that always made them feel better, forget, and look forward after a depressing day of rain.

**19. Grey**

Alfred couldn't stand the color. It was just too dull; but of course, Arthur had to disagree.

**20. Fortitude (determination)**

It took all of Alfred's concentration to get a tired Arthur out of bed in the morning.

* * *

WHOO HOO THAT SUCKED. TELL ME TO CONTINUE AND YOU'LL GET MORE OF THIS CRAP. IM GOING TO GO STAB MYSELF WITH A PENCIL NOW.


	3. Chapter 3: 21 to 30

YEAH YEAH I KNOW ITS LATE. I HAVE A SCHOOL TO ATTEND OKAY?

**

* * *

**

**21. Variation**

"It doesn't matter if you change the flavor everyday you twat!"

**22. Mother Nature**

"You can't build a robot to reverse Mother Nature, Alfred!"

**23. Cat**

"Can I keep him Iggy, please, please, please?" Those puppy dog eyes. How could he resist the young nation?

**24. No Time**

Both nations were almost _always_ busy, and Arthur always found the time to complain, just as Alfred found the time to kiss him just to shut him up.

**25. Trouble Lurking**

"I'm telling you, Iggy! Ronald McDonald is not evil!"

**26. Tears**

Even if they were the only ones to start each other's tears, they were usually the ones that stopped them.

**27. Foreign**

"Your accent is totally foreign, Iggy!"

"I taught you your bloody language, you twit! It's not foreign!"

**28. Sorrow**

You couldn't even imagine the sorrow in Arthur's hearst when one of his best friends, Kiku, bombed whom he loved most.

**29. Happiness**

Arthur laughed at Alfred's happiness. That is, until he figured out that _he_ was Alfred's true happiness.

**30. Under the Rain**

Just as it was what they dreaded most, it was where their first kiss was shared, only to wash away some of the wretched memories and replace them.

* * *

HOLY CRAP THAT WAS TERRIBLE. *rushes off to commit suicide*


	4. Chapter 4: 31 to 40

DOOP DOOP, STILL PROCRASTINATING ON THAT LATVIAN WEDDING STUFF I WAS WRITING. SORRY THIS SUCKS SO BAD.**

* * *

**

**31. Flowers**

Alfred recalled that kissing Arthur was just like kissing two flower petals. Sweet but light. But flimsy and needed guidance too. He loved it.

**32. Night**

"There are no ghosts, now get the hell over here!"

**33. Expectations**

Sometimes Alfred felt like he could never live up to Arthur's standards. Oh well.

**34. Stars**

"C'mon Iggy! Nothing's better than a night under the stars!"

"It's cold and wet outside. Its warmer inside," he pouts.

"I'll keep you warm~" Arthur could only blush and pretend to say no.

**35. Hold My Hand**

Arthur never usually expressed his fear, but Alfred knew when he was, and his hand was always there to hold.

**36. Precious Treasure**

"So did pirates really find treasure and stuff Iggy?

_"I never found anything more important than you, you git," _Arthur wanted to say.

**37. Eyes**

Both of them thought that blue and green had never looked so good together.

**38. Abandoned**

It was true, he abandoned him on the battlefield, but his mind screamed at him for doing so.

**39. Dreams**

Of all the dreams Alfred ever had, none of them were as interesting when Arthur wasn't there.

**40. Rated**

After seeing the R-rated movie that Arthur sent him, there was no way he was sleeping alone. That and he missed Iggy, but it was a good excuse.

* * *

I'M SORRY FOR BURNING YOUR EYES WITH THAT TORTURE. *GIVES TORCHES AND ANGRY MOBS* PROCEED TO DESTROY!

PS. but seriously, to the readers of Latvian Wedding, I'm having some MAJOR plot problems. Sorry its so late. Please don't hate me.


	5. Chapter 5: 41 to 50

HAY ALL. LOOK I FINISHED ANOTHER TEN!**

* * *

**

**41. Teamwork**

Usually, Arthur and Alfred were as different as you could get. But when they worked together, not even a hero could compare to their teamwork.

**42. Standing Still**

This was an impossibility for Alfred, therefore, another thing to set Arthur off. It was almost as if he did it on purpose.

**43. Dying**

Both Alfred and Arthur felt like they were dying on the inside after being far away from each other for so long. But they would never give into the other.

**44. Two Roads**

The pair were certainly set on two different goals, two different lifestyles, but that didn't mean they couldn't accomplish them together.

**45. Illusion**

"Are your faries illusions, or just not real?" Alfred had a lonely night on the couch that night.

**46. Family**

They didn't consider themselves family anymore. They were closer than that.

**47. Creation**

Perhaps too often, Arthur wondered at how the nations were created. Alfred wondered how one as perfect as Arthur could be even possible.

**48. Childhood**

Even though a nation's childhood doesn't last long, it felt like an eternity with Alfred with his back-talk and foolishness.

**49. Stripes**

"You can't have stripes and stars! Its too flashy!"

"Oh, because your flag isn't flashy at _all, _Iggy!"

**50. Breaking the Rules**

"Its more fun this way, Iggy!"

* * *

HAY. I'M HALF WAY DONE! AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH THAT, I'LL DO IT FOR DENNOR HOORAY~ SO, CONGRADULATORY COMMENT PLEASE?


	6. Chapter 6: 51 to 60

HI SINCE YOU ALL SEEM TO ACTUALLY LIKE THESE, I'LL KEEP GOING SOB. SORRY FOR THE SUCKY-NESS OF THIS PARTICULAR LATENESS AND THIS CHAPTER ITSELF.

* * *

**51. Sport**

"It's called rugby, you wanker!"

"That's football!"

"Football?! This is a football!"

"That's a soccer ball, silly Iggy!"

**52. Deep in Thought**

America could see the furrowed, thick brows on England's porcelain face, deeply indulged into his novel. Complete _silence_. "Iggy! It's too quiet! I lost the game!"

**53. Keeping a Secret**

"Why won't you tell me, you git?!" Arthur pouts.

"Because! It's a surprise for you! And if I told you we were planning a surprise party for you, it wouldn't be a surprise!"

Arthur just sighed.

**54. Tower**

England was America's princess, ever waiting in the far off tower, always just out of his reach.

**55. Waiting **

Arthur didn't like to be kept waiting, but unfortunately for him, Alfred loved to be fashionably late.

**56. Danger Ahead**

Alfred always walked in front of Arthur, never wanting anything to even have a chance at hurting him. Not that anything could take out a hero of course.

**57. Sacrifice**

It should be considered a great sacrifice when Alfred skips out on eating at McDonalds for a week to visit you. It should.

**58. Kick in the Head**

"Sorry Iggy! It's not my fault I don't know how to play _your_ weird football!" Alfred yelled as he ran across the field to aid his cursing lover.

**59. No Way Out**

"We're never going to get out of here! We're doomed!"

"We're in a bloody elevator Alfred, just push the damned button!"

**60. Rejection**

America had learned to take England's constant rejections as compliments; like he was saying he wasn't awesome enough to be with him. It was always a lie of course.

* * *

LOL YOU ALL HATE ME FOR NUMBER 52 BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. REPLY IF I MADE YOU LOSE. I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THIS HOORAYYYYY. THEN I WILL HAVE A POLL TO SEE WHICH PAIRING I WILL DO IT WITH NEXT, SO KEEP AN EYE ON MY PROFILE PLZ.


End file.
